


Shantae fails at Egg Sitting Again

by DropofaDream



Series: The "Apply for Smash Today" Collection [2]
Category: Kirby (Video Games), Shantae (Video Games), Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Action/Adventure, Apply for Smash Today, Comedy, Heartwarming, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Short One Shot, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:34:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28738818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DropofaDream/pseuds/DropofaDream
Summary: Spoilers to Shantae and the Seven Sirens ahead!A month has gone by since Shantae and her friends went to Paradise Island. While defending Sequin Land, Shantae finds time to submit something given to her by Harmony along with Harmony's Scrapbook.A one shot for the Apply For Smash Today Collection.
Series: The "Apply for Smash Today" Collection [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2101530
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Shantae fails at Egg Sitting Again

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is a One Shot Crossover Fanfiction apart of the Apply for Smash Today Collection. This one shot does not guarantee Shantae will make it into Smash Bros. It is for comedy purposes.

**Shantae fails at Egg Sitting Again**

**Or…**

**Shantae applies for a Smash Invite**

A month since returning from a well deserve vacation, Shantae once more defends her hometown from an invasion of monsters. Outside of the Lighthouse, a herd of scarecrows march in front of her home.

“Whew! Life as a Half Genie is always hard work. Risky has attacked Sequin Land so many times that no matter what day it is, every monster wants a battle. I miss the other Half Genies. Well, no holding back! I’m Ret-2-Go!”

Shantae whips her violet hair at the monsters. Clearing out each creature coming her way, she whips each one until not one is still standing in front of her home.

“OH YEAH! I’ve still got the moves!” She said celebrating in defeating the monsters. Checking to see that no other monsters were heading her way, she quickly went back inside of the Lighthouse. Climbing up to the top, she grabs a fat envelope sitting in her hammock. Under the envelope was a letter. “Okay. Back to business. Before I seal this, I better check over that application Harmony gave me along with her mother’s scrapbook. Let’s see that letter again…

_Dear Applicant,_

_Thank you for writing to Smash Fighters Inc for a copy of our Smash Application. For over 20 years, our company has been dedicated in making Smash Tournaments a fantastic Fighters’ Party for all to come and celebrate in seeing History in the Making. Due to high volumes of Request we get every day, we have asked for those who wish to join to apply for a Smash Invite. If you or someone you know wishes to join in the future Roster, then please fill out the Application and send the following with the application:_

  * _Cover Letter_
  * _References_
  * _Experience list_
  * _Fighter’s history_



_Because a high volume of Request, we can only allow a few into the Roster. However, the best part about applying for an invite is that you can apply multiple times as our chances to meet with other Fighter’s are always changing. If you wish for us to make your design the next set of Mii Fighter Costumes, please include with your submission a filled out Mii Fighter’s Costume application. You can find the Mii Fighter Application on the last page of the packet._

_When you are ready to submit your completed file, please throw this disk with the Smash Logo into the sky to signal for one of our delivery drivers riding a star to pick up your application._

_The process of hearing back after submission will take three months. If you are chosen for either one, Fighter or Costume, please contact our travel services from Air Ride Cabs to come to our offices for an in-person interview. An envelope with a red stamp means chosen fighter while a blue stamp means chosen costume. Each envelope will contain a glowing disk for you to use in getting to the tournament._

_When you arrive, please be on time. We may ask you for time to record your reveal trailer, a copy of your battle pose for the character selection screen, a recording of your battle moves and taunts for Presentation Purposes, pictures of your spirit forms from your family or friends, and permission for Mii Fighter Costumes from your family or friends._

_Many will apply. Only a few will be chosen. We wish you the best in applying as a Fighter. Good luck in getting into Smash Bros._

_\- M.S._

Shantae checked the unsealed Envelope and checked contents inside.

“Smash application, Cover Letter, References, Experience list, and Fighter's history…” She looked at the application and checked over the section with the Mii Fighter Costume application. “Why did I fill this out? I guess I doubted myself at the time I filled out the application. Well, I better include it just in case.”

She neatly lined the gathered forms together and placed them in the large Envelope. She then gazed back at Harmony’s scrapbook.

“I’ll write to Harmony, Zapple, Vera, and Plink after I send this out. I already miss my time being at Paradise Island. I can hardly wait to attend another Half Genie Festival…” She sighed; sweat dropped and remembered Risky Boots. “…without another incident.”

After sealing the Envelope, she got out of the Lighthouse and stopped.

“Strange… I think I’m forgetting something. Ah well. I’m sure it’ll come to back to me eventually.”

As Shantae crosses the broken bridge leading to Scuttle Town, she sees Bolo and walks to him.

“Hey Bolo!” She waves over to him.

“Heya Shantae. Your uncle is having another show. So I’m heading out to go see it. Hopefully, it won’t be another Lamp this time. You wanna go with?”

“Huh? Oh! The Relic Hunter Expo! It’s today!”

“Yeah. Sky and Wrench flew in this morning just to see it.”

“Sky and Wrench…” She gasped surprised. “Oh no! Sky’s Egg! She asked me to take care of it and not let it mess up like last time. I left it behind the Lighthouse.” She turned around and ran back to the broken bridge. “Don’t move a muscle!”

Shantae ran back to the Lighthouse and ran behind it. After swimming over to the other side, she retrieved the egg and quickly ran back to Bolo.

“Got the egg… let’s go!”

Bolo pinched his nose with his left hand and waved his right hand in front of his face.

“Pheeewwww! I think you spoiled another egg Shantae!”

“Ehhh heh heh…” She sweat dropped with a nervous smile. “I guess I got distracted.”

“Sky should really consider hiring more volunteers. Don’t blame me if she finds out.”

Bolo walked ahead towards Scuttle Town. As Shantae entered, she took a disk with two lines crossing through them and threw it into the sky. As she looked up, she could see a small figure drawing close to Scuttle Town. As the figure came closer, she saw the delivery driver riding on a glowing star.

“A Pink Marshmallow? Oh wait! I know you! You’re Kirby right?”

“Poyo.” The creature said smiling and waving.

She got excited from seeing the pink round creature.

“That’s so cool! Yeeee! I’m meeting one of the Fighters from Smash Bros. Oh that’s right. Hi Kirby. I’m Shantae. Nice to meet you.”

“Poyo.” Kirby had with him a messenger bag. He opened it in front of Shantae and leaned it towards her. The bag looked to have some envelopes inside of it already. One of them had what appeared to be a blue crystal rose design on it. She pulled out her envelope.

“Anyhow, here’s my submission for Smash Bros. Oh I am getting so excited! Hehehehehe! I hope to see you in battle in the future. Take care and let everyone know I said hi! Oh! I also look forward to meeting the new fighters as well.”

“Poyo!”

“All right! Thank you Kirby! Be safe!”

The pink creature waved back at her and then flew away into the daytime sky. Shantae watched as she could no longer see the small creature.

“Just you wait everyone! I’ll show you what I can do!”

She then proceeded to head to Mimic’s workshop. As she entered it, Mimic was talking to the audience.

“…And grasping the blue crystal firmly in hand, I kneeled for several seconds at what appeared to be a common lake until blah blah blah…”

Sky beckoned Shantae over to her and whispered to her.

“Pssst! You’re late again! It’s your sworn duty to protect this town against the criminal element.”

“Grumpy as ever.” Shantae replied in a sassy tone with her hands on her hips. “Training week wasn’t well again?”

“Another failure again. Another set of warbird hatchlings flew the coop. All besides Wrench here. Speaking of which, do you have my egg?” Shantae gave her the egg. “There’s my boy.” She looked at Shantae. “Do you take good care of him?”

“Spoiled him rotten.” She said with a nervous smile while sweat dropping.

_Fin._


End file.
